CANCELLED
by HyenaAA
Summary: Hank Hill and his family don't know it yet, but they have been cancelled. But an evil entity wants to keep the Hill family cancelled, and sends out traps to make sure the Hill family, and the rest of Arlen, stay cancelled.  This will take a while to end
1. Chapter 1

**CANCELLED-**A King of the Hill Fanfiction.

This is a true account of the events that occurred after September 10th, 2009, when King of the hill was cancelled and replaced by the cleveland show. This is the true story of what happened to Hank Hill, his family, his friends and Arlen, Texas.

Epilogue

Hank hill walked over to his friends in the alley, beer in hand. They all nodded. Somewhere in the distance, an acoustic guitar was heard, strumming an A and then an E.

Hank opened his beer and took a drink. Time seemed to speed up, as the neighborhood came to life. Hank and his friends stood an drank beer, while a couch was taking outside, the garbage man took away the trash, Bobby and Joseph played, the couch was picked up and an engineer worked on the power line. Eventually, Peggy came outside the a garbage bag.

Dale, Boomhauer and Bill left, Hank took the bag, and put it in the trash. Bobby came over, and the family starred off into the distance.

Hank Hill blinked in rhythm with the guitar, just as the song ended.


	2. Chapter 2

**. CANCELLED**- Chapter 2

Hank reached for his coffee. It was a beautiful summer morning in Arlen Texas. He took a sip, then pulled over the newspaper.

"Anything interesting the paper, dear?" Peggy asked, cooking scrambled eggs.

"Not much" Hank said back, scanning the pages.

"Wait, here's something, Propane on sale 50% off at Megalomart today!" Hank said, surprised.

"You could pick those up for the party tomorrow" Peggy said, putting a plate in front of Hank.

"I dunno Peggy, I wouldn't want to go against Strickland Propane" He said back.

"Oh come on Hank, its just for one party" Peggy said.

"Well, maybe, I'll take Dale along too" Hank said.

Bobby walked into the kitchen in his pyjama's.

"Well hey son, maybe you want to toss the football around later?" Hank asked.

Bobby grunted at him and started eating a piece of toast. Hank sighed.

bobby pulled over the paper. He looked through it quickly, then suddenly-

"Prop Comic Convention today!" Bobby squealed, spitting crumbs all over the table.

"Bobby! watch it! And you're not going to that, its a dead end job!" Hank said angrily.

"But Dad!" boddy pleaded.

"No" Hank said, glaring at him.

Bobby left the room wallowing in his disappointment.

"That boy ain't right" Hank said. He got up.

"I'm off to Megalomart, cee you later Peg" He said, giving his wife a handshake. Peggy went to kiss him.

"Woah Peggy!" Hank said, taking a step back. After an awkward silence, he left the room.

Peggy looked down in disappointment, standing in the kitchen by herself. She saw the newspaper. One headline caught her eye...

**"Spanish Teacher needed for Spanish Lessons**"

Peggy looked through it quickly. Some "adult" school needed a quick Spanish teacher, and if Peggy knew anything, it was Spanish.

And they needed a teacher today!

Outside, Hank and Dale climbed into Hanks truck.

"You ready to get some propane, Dale?" Asked Hank.

"Sure as ever, this is probably the best time, since we're all running out of time" Dale said.

"What do you mean by that" Hank asked Dale, pulling out of the drive way.

"We're getting cancelled, Hank, I read about it last night, someone is out to get us, could be aliens, could be Russians, could be the Fox network, but all I know is, we're in trouble." Dale said in a spooky voice.

Hank laughed.

"Dale, that's the most poorly put together conspiracy theory I've heard you say in five years" Hank said.

"Laugh all you want, but I know I'll be ready to fight back" Dale said darkly.

Hank laughed. They eventually reached the Megalomart.

"Now, I don't want to make a habit of buying Propane here, but I'm making an exception just for today" Hank said.

The two friends reached the propane section. There was indeed a 50% off sale.

Dale immediately went towards the nearest propane tank, but Hank inspected them a little closer. And he noticed something very peculiar, and bad.

"These Propane Tanks aren't sealed properly!" Hank shouted.

Dale looked up, struggling to pull a proane tank off the lowest shelf.

"Dale! put that back! these aren't safe! That ones not sealed properly either!" Hank shouted. A few people down the aisle walked away quickly.

"So?" Dale asked, pulling the propane tank off the shelf.

"Dale! these could blow up if anyone lights a flame! This already happened once!" Hank said.

The manager came over. "What's the problem sir?" he asked.

"These propane tanks aren't sealed properly! This could caused another explosion!" Hank said. The manager looked at the tanks.

"Shoot, uh... we better fix this" He said.

"You better, this is the first and last time I buy propane from Megalomart!" Hank said. He led Dale out of the store.

"Come on Dale, We'll buy one from Strickland!"

Dale tried to resist, but Hank's grip on his arm was strong enough to make him follow Hank.

* * *

><p>bobby snuck out of the house. Strangely, Peggy was not home. He climbed out his window, but then his leg got stuck and he fell out.<p>

He got up ,brushed himself off and got onto his bike.

"Prop Comic Convention... Here I come!" He shouted to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>Peggy arrived at the "adult" school. It was an old run down portable a little outside of town. She knocked on the door.<p>

"Hello? Hola?" she shouted. no one answered the door.

"Hello? I'm here to teach Spanish, I got the newspaper demand" She shouted out again. She looked around. The Portable was in the middle of an nowhere at the end of a dirt road.

she checked the address on the newspaper. She was in the right spot. "Hello?" She shouted again, knocking on the door.

She walked around to a window and looked inside. The room was dark and empty. Obviously, there was no class here.

A car pulled up the drive way behind her. It was a large black van. Peggy walked towards it, talking "Is this the Spanish class? Are you one of the administrators? I got the newspaper ad for it, can someone explain whats going on?" She asked. The van door slid open.

"Hello?" Peggy asked.

Three men in black jumped out and grabbed her. "Hey! Let me go!"

Peggy kicked one of them in the groin. Her large feet crushed his testicles. The man screamed in pain. One of the men holding her arm looked at him. She took the opportunity and shook him free and punched the other man in the face. Then she ran.

"Someone help me!" She cried out. The two men gave chase. She ran to her car and tried to open the door, but she had locked it a little earlier.

"No!" She shouted, and pulled out a pair of keys to unlock it. One of the men caught up to her and jumped at her. He Grabbed her around the waist and brought her down to the ground. the other man tied her wrists together. They picked her up and pulled her to the van.

"Hank! Help me! Someone!" She shouted out. One of them gagged her, and they threw her into the van. The three men climbed in and closed the door.

A fourth man climbed out of the passenger seat, he wore regular clothes. He picked up Peggy's purse off the ground and took out the car keys.

He started the car, and followed the van down the abandoned road.


	3. Chapter 3

CANCELLED - Chapter 3

Kahn Souphanousinphone and his family packed up their bags into the back of their minivan. It was time for a vacation!

"finally we leave this redneck dirt street for a nice needed break" Kahn said to his wife.

Minh nodded. Connie remained quiet. The blue minivan pulled out of the driveway and headed down the street. the airport was only half an hour away. It would be a nice easy drive.

Kahn spotted Bill and Boomhauer drinking redneck beer in the alley. He laughed at them as he drove by.

"Well that wasn't very nice" said Bill.

Ten minutes later they had pulled up to a stop light. Connie saw bobby riding his bike.

"Bobby! where are you going?" She called out the window.

"Prop comic convention!" He shouted from his bike. He pointed to a large building down the street.

The light turned green. The van sped up and drove away.

"Bye Bobby!" Connie called out.

"Don't talk to that fat redneck boy, he no good" Kahn said.

* * *

><p>Bobby eventually reached the prop comic convention building. He locked up his bike and walked inside. The lobby was empty except for a man with sunglasses sitting in a chair.<p>

Bobby walked over to the man.

"Is this where the prop comic convention is?" He asked.

The man looked up at him. "Yes, its in convention room D, down the hall" He said, pointing down a hallway.

"Thanks!" Bobby said excitedly.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe Megalomart didn't learn how to handle propane! This is a huge accident just waiting to happen!" Hank said angrily.<p>

"Hank, I really don't care" Dale said. He rolled down the window, lit a cigarette in his mouth and inhaled.

"Its just so gosh darn irresponsible!" Hank said.

He looked in the rear view mirror. The propane tanks from Strickland propane were still there.

Eventually he reached a red light. There was a blue minivan in front of him.

"huh, that look's like Kahn's minivan" Hank said.

"Of course it is, There heading out for a vacation" Dale said.

"How do you know that?" Hank asked.

"I keep tabs on everyone, Hank, and they might be a target" Dale said.

"Dale, that's crap, no one's a target of your stupid conspiracies!" Hank said.

Finally, the light turned green.

The blue minivan stalled for a second, then moved forward.

"Looks like Kahn's engine ain't doing so good" Hank chuckled smugly.

The blue minivan was halfway through the intersection when a large black truck rammed into the side of it. The minivan was lifted slightly in the air and thrown to the side. It landed and rolled over onto its side, glass going everywhere. The black truck sped away down the road.

"BWAHHHH!" Hank shouted.

He ran out of the car to the minivan.

"Kahn! Kahn! Are you alright! Kahn!" Hank climbed on top of the van and opened the door. He pulled Minh out. Then he grabbed Connie and pulled her out.

Kahn climbed through the broken front window.

"What... what happened!" He shouted.

"Kahn! That truck hit you! Are you alright!" Hank asked.

"Its coming back!" Dale shouted, pointing at the oncoming black truck.

"Everyone into my truck! NOW!" Hank shouted. They climbed into Hanks truck just as the black truck hit Kahn's minivan again, causing it to spin on its side through the air.

Hank sped forward down the street.

"Hank, He's after us!" Dale shouted.

Hank looked in the rear view mirror. The black truck was coming after them.

"Hurry!" Kahn shouted from the cramped backseat with his family.

The Black truck was gaining on them.

Hank turned sharply into a one way street.

The black truck followed.

He gunned it down the street. Up ahead was a cul-de-sac.

"Hank, I'll get him!" Dale shouted over the truck engine. He pulled out a handgun.

Hank hit the brakes at the end of the street and did a U-turn. His truck faced the Black truck. The black truck was coming fast.

"GO!" Dale shouted, half out the window.

Hank sped forward at the oncoming black truck. Dale aimed his gun.

He shot once , trice ,three times.

Three bullet holes appeared on the front window of the oncoming black truck. It swerved out of control and hit a parked car. Hank swerved his truck around it.

Kahn threw up in the backseat.

"Who the hell was that!" Hank shouted.

"Its them! Its the people targetting us!" Dale shouted.

"We're going to the police!" Hank shouted.

"NO Hank, They will be after you, there probably after all of us!" Dale shouted.

Like Peggy and Bobby!" Hank cried out.

"YES! Hank, you got to check on them!" Dale shouted.

"There at home!I'll call the police from there!" Hank shouted back.

"Bobby's not at home! He went to the prop comic convention!" Connie cried out from the back seat.

Hank turned and looked at her. He looked back at the road and glared.

* * *

><p>Bobby walked into convention room D. There was no lights on.<p>

"Hello?" He asked. He turned on a light. The room was empty. The man with the sunglasses entered the room.

"There's no convention here" Bobby said.

"No." The man with the sunglasses said.

"There's no convention here at all" Bobby said to himself.

"Yes" said the man with the sunglasses. He pulled out some sort of black handle and began to walk towards Bobby. He pressed a button on the handle.

Electricity zapped out the end. He was holding a tazer.

"What are you doing?" bobby asked, taking a step back.

The man with the sunglasses continued towards him. "You're cancelled" He said simply.

He was a couple feet away from Bobby.

Bobby began to sweat, but then-

**"THAT'S MY PURSE!"**

The man with the sunglasses looked at him confused.

**"I DON'T KNOW YOU!"**

Bobby kicked him right in the testicles. The man with the sunglasses fell to the floor, coughing. Bobby ran by and out the door.

He ran down the hallway, scared.

"Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god!" He squealed in fear. The door to convention room B burst open. A man in a black suit stood there with sunglasses on.

"Get away!" Bobby shouted. The man tried to grab him, but he missed. He then gave chase.

Bobby ran into the lobby. It was still empty.

"Someone help me!" He cried out.

"Bobby!" It was Hank.

Hank and Dale had just walked in.

"Dad, Help! This guy wants to kill me!" Bobby shouted, running as fast as he could.

Hank and Dale looked up and met eyes with the stranger wearing the sunglasses.

"You stay away from my son, i'm going to kick your ass!" Hank began, but Dale simply aimed his gun and shot. A bullet hole appeared in his chest. The man with the sunglasses put his hand over the wound. Dale shot once more. This time he hit him in the head. The bullet broke his sunglasses. The man fell to the floor, dead.

"Lets get out of here" Hank said.

The three returned to the truck.

"Bobby, I told you not to go here, now get in the pickup of the truck" Hank said.

Bobby began to stammer, but Hank gave him a glare, so he got up and sat in the back.

"What the hell just happened!" Kahn shouted from the backseat.

"We took care of business" Dale said, putting his handgun back in his gun strap around his shin.

Hank got into the driver seat and silently started the car.

They returned to Rainy street in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

CANCELLED- CHAPTER 4

Hank and bobby walked into their home silently. Hank wasn't really sure how to feel. Something was going.

"Hank! Is that you?" A voice called from the kitchen.

"Peggy?" Hank called out.

"Yes dear?" Peggy asked.

Hank walked into the kitchen. Peggy was there, preparing lunch.

"Peggy, there's something weird going on, I don't think we're safe, these men tried to take Bobby" Hank said. He suddenly felt very sick. He ran to the washroom and threw up. When he came back, Peggy had the newspaper opened to a specific page.

**"Multiple Child Molesters Arrested in Arlen and Surrounding Areas"**

Hank read the page. It said that men in sunglasses were trying to kidnap children, and that adults had nothing to fear other than their child's safety. Hank frowned at the page. Peggy put a sandwich in front of him.

"Eat , Hank" she said.

Hank pushed the plate away.

"I don't think I can right now, Peg" He said.

"Well, I could give it to Bobby" She said.

"I dunno Peggy, Bobby seems really worried, I don't know if now's the right time" Hank said.

"Alright" Peggy said.

Hank found it a little strange that Peggy wouldn't pursue the matter. but there was something about the news article that really confused him. It was written very awkwardly. Just then, the doorbell rang. Hank got up to get it.

He opened the door.

Boomhauer was standing there, he was very nervous.

"Hank, man ,Yeah man I tell ya what, Its bill man, He done break his arm, man... bill's almost dead." He said.

"What?" Hank asked.

"Hank, man, talk about big mistake y'all, bill went up on the roof and fell"

"Bill! no! Where is he?" Hank asked with concern.

"Hospital, man" Boomhauer said.

"Peggy! I'm going out to the Hospital to check on Bill!" Hank called.

"Alright Hank, make sure he's well enough to come to the party tomorrow!" Peggy called back.

Hank and boomahuer got into hank's truck. Just as he was pulling out of the drive way, Dale ran up to window.

"Hank!, I think they're on to me!" He shouted.

"Not now Dale, Bill's in the hospital!" Hank shouted back.

Dale began talking to himself.

"I gotta get my family out of here, they could be a target... Hank! I'm sending Nancy and Joseph to John Redcorn's place for the night until your party tomorrow!" Dale ran back to his house.

* * *

><p>Hank and Boomhauer met Bill at the hospital. Bill had his arm in a sling.<p>

"Bill! what happened to your arm!" Hank asked.

"Oh.. it was nothing, I was just going on the roof and my ladder seemed to have slipped or something, and I fell" Bill said uncomfortably.

"Bill, There's more to it then that" Hank said.

"Well.. uh... someone could have knocked the ladder down, but I don't know who, so I don't think thats possible... hank... and you know how my balance is" Bill mumbled.

Bill stood up from his chair.

"Conveniently, I should be alright to leave, the nurses don't think its broken... and I wouldn't want to miss Peggy's party tomorrow" Bill said quietly.

They headed off.

* * *

><p>Hank climbed into his bed. What a messed up day. Conveniently, the latter half of the day was a lot less eventful.<p>

He still couldn't help wonder if there was a connection between the men trying to kidnap Bobby and the Truck chasing them. The fact that Dale had shot two people today didn't even seem to faze him. Peggy climbed into bed with him.

"Hey Hank, wanna have some rough sex?" she asked.

Hank stared at her, instantly blushing.

"Peggy!" He said.

"Come on Hank, lets get dirty!" She said, grabbing his shirt.

Hank pushed her away. "Not now Peggy!, Why are you acting this way!" He asked, moving back from her.

"Oh come on Hank, it's been so long!" She said, trying to grab his shirt again.

"Peggy, this isn't the right time, please, I'm really stressed!" He said.

"Stressed eh? We can fix that" Peggy said. she jumped at him. Hank dodged out of the way and got out of the bed.

"Peggy!" he said.

The door opened. Bobby ran in.

"Dad! Dad!, There's these people outside the house!" bobby cried out.

"What?" He asked. Bobby grabbed his sleeve and tried to pull him out the room. Hank followed. Peggy sat on the bed, disappointed.

Out in the hall, Hank grabbed his 9 iron golf club.

"they're in the front yard" Bobby said, pointing at the door and getting behind Hank.

Hank walked slowly to the door and opened the door.

It was dark outside. He could see three shapes standing at the end of his lawn, looking at his home.

Hank flipped on all the indoor lights. The light shone on the yard through the window, illuminating the men.

They all wore black, and had sunglasses on.

"Get off my property!" Hank shouted, waving the 9 iron threateningly.

The three men took a step forward.

Hank took half a step back. The men began to walk slowly towards the door.

"Dad! Do something!" Bobby cried out. Hank grabbed his shoulder to calm him down.

The three men stopped. They stared at Hank, then stopped and turned around. They walked away into the night and disappeared quickly.

"You better run!" Hank shouted at them.

"Dad!" Bobby squealed.

"What son!" Hank asked.

"Mom." Bobby replied.

Hank turned and looked. Peggy was standing behind them, starring off into the night.

"Peggy... are you okay?" Hank asked.

Peggy looked at him confused.

"Sorry... Hank.. I must have fazed out, lets go back to bed for some good time" She said.

"I think I'll sleep on the couch, watch out for those men" Hank said.

Peggy went back to her room without a word.


	5. Chapter 5

CANCELLED-chapter 5

The next day Hank Hill had his summer backyard party. There was tasty food and good company for everyone.

Hank heated up the grill with some safe propane from Strickland propane, not that dangerous stuff from Megalomart. Peggy prepared plates and drinks for everyone. Her movements seemed rather jerky. bobby played video games inside. Eventually, the guests showed up. Dale, Bill and Boomhauer came together. Kahn, Minh and Connie showed up. they seemed rather timid and nervous after the car crash. Hanks mother came by herself. John Redcorn and Nancy came, with Joseph. Joseph went inside to find Bobby. Luanne and Lucky arrived in Lucky's truck. Even Hanks boss, buck Strickland showed up. This made Hank really nervous.

"Well, isn't this nice" Peggy began. "Every friend and character in our lives that we know, nothing would be the same if something happened" She said.

Hank looked at her.

"Peggy, you seem really different, you keep acting really strange" Hank said.

"Oh shush Hank, I'm just trying something a little different, oh... and Hank, I know something that would really interest you!" She said.

"What?" asked Hank, mildly surprised.

"This doctor can perform Urethral widening surgery for a very cheap cost!" she said, excitedly.

"Peggy! that's personal! There's people around!" Hank said, getting red in the face.

"Oh don't worry Hank, hey, maybe later you could plow my brown Bettie" She said.

"Peggy!" Hank began to cough and made a high pitched swallowing sound.

A few people looked at him funny.

"Uh... time for a speech!" He shouted, grabbing a cup.

Everyone looked at him.

"thank you and welcome to my ...uh... annual summer backyard party!" Hank said, still a little nervous and red in the face.

"It's been a fun year, despite some odd things happening lately, and we're all really glad that Kahn and Minh were not too harmed in the car crash yesterday" He said.

"And, all the better for the next year, and.. uh... what's that smell" Hank smelled the air. There was a very familiar scent. Everyone looked around awkwardly, sniffing awkwardly.

"Wait a moment" Hank said. "That's GAS! Everybody Run!"

Bill screamed. Everyone ran in all directions, boomhauer climbed over the fence, Kahn threw his plate up in the air, spilling food.

Hank was about to get out of the yard when he stopped and turned around.

Peggy was standing by the grill!

"PEGGY! GET OVER HERE!" He shouted, running towards her.

Dale got in front of Hank and tried to push him away.

"DALE , MOVE!" Hank shouted.

"NO ,HANK! THAT'S NOT YOUR WIFE" Dale screamed at him.

There was a huge explosion and a blinding light.

Hank could only see Dale in front of him. For a split second everything seemed calm. Then there was a wave of heat as Hank and Dale were lifted in the air. Dale's skin became covered in flames as he was lifted in the air. Then he disappeared from sight. Hank felt himself floating in the air, unsure of what was going on.

A second later, he hit the ground. There was a ringing in his ear. He looked around. All the picnic tables had been flung over and were burning. Somehow, he remained alright.

He looked around. He could not see Dale anywhere, or his wife.

But there was someone standing where the grill had been. Hank got up slowly. He seemed relatively unharmed, Dale had taken most of the damage.

The figure looked at him. It was Peggy!

But she didn't look the same. Her skin and clothes had melted off, revealing a completely different person underneath.

It was a man. He pulled off the burning bits of Peggy to reveal fancy casual clothes on underneath.

He had a name tag on.

Hank looked at it.

It said:

**V.I.P FULL EXECUTIVE ACCESS**

**SETH MACFARLANE**

Hank read the name tag. "What are you?" He asked.

The man looked at him and took a step forward. The blast few burning bits of the Peggy outer layer burned away.

He laughed and pulled out a gun.

"I need your time space" He said.

"NO!" Hank shouted, jumping behind a turned over table just as Seth shot.

"What's going on! Hank! Are you alright!" It was Hanks mother. She looked anxious, and did not know what was going on.

"MOM! NO!" Hank shouted.

Seth saw her and shot.

She fell to the ground.

"MOM!" hank cried out. He grabbed a nearby mustard jar, stood up , and threw it at Seth MacFarlane's face. It hit him.

"Ow!, What the hell!" He said, covering his eye.

Hank charged him and grabbed the gun. He tried to wrestle it out of his hand. but Seth MacFarlane was surprisingly strong. With his free hand, he picked up Hank by the front of his shirt ,lifted him in the air and threw him five feet away.

"You can't win against me Hank, I'm out of this environment and non-canon". He aimed his gun at Hank.

John Redcorn came out of nowhere and grabbed Seth MacFarlane's arms, pulling them behind his back.

Seth MacFarlane laughed. "What are you trying to do!" He shouted, stomping on John Redcorn's foot. John Redcorn hoped away, holding his foot.

Seth MacFarlane picked up the Mustard jar and hit John Redcorn in the head with it.

Hank jumped up and charged him again. He wrapped his arms around Seth MacFarlane's waist and brought him down to the ground. He then climbed over him and began punching him in the face. Seth MacFarlane blocked, and then hit Hank in the face, knocking him off.

Hank got to his knees, but Seth had already stood up, and pushed Hank to the ground. He bent over to pick up his gun.

John Redcorn rubbed his head, Hank tied to crawl away. Seth MacFarlane looked down on both of them, gun in hand. He raised his arm, pointing the gun at the back of Hank's head.

Hank closed his eyes. He heard a gun shot. He opened his eyes.

He was alive.

**"[EXPLICIT]!"** Seth MacFarlane shouted.

Hank turned and looked.

Seth MacFarlane was holding his arm, blood was leaking out. Behind him, Lucky stood with a rifle aimed at Seth MacFarlane.

"Goddamned Recknecks always have guns!" Seth MacFarlaned screamed.

Lucky shot again. He hit Seth in the shoulder.

Seth MacFarlane let out a high pitched unearthly scream. Hank and John Redcorn closed their eyes and covered their ears. Seth MacFarlane dropped to all fours and ran almost ape like towards he fence. He quickly climbed all over the fence and disappeared.

Hank opened his eyes and looked around. Somehow, the house had not lit on fire. There was a small crowd around something.

Lucky came over and helped him up.

"MOM!" Hank shouted, running over to the crowd. They had surrounded Hank's mother, who lay on the ground. Hank dropped to his knees beside his mother.

"Han... hank..." She said quietly.

"mom?" Hank asked, holding her.

She lifted her hand, and then dropped it.

She was dead.

Everyone was silent. Some wind blew a shred of Seth's disguise, a piece of skin that looked like a slash of Peggy's face. Bobby and Joseph ran over.

"grandma?" bobby asked meekly.

Everyone stood silently.


	6. Chapter 6

CANCELLED-Chapter 6

Hank and his family were driving to Dallas for the annual crazy awesome propane and lawn mower convention. It was a beautiful day.

"Football sure is great, Dad, I'm glad you helped me find out how great its" Bobby said, sitting in the backseat.

"That's right ,son" hank said, proud that his son was finally acting right.

"Hey, Hank, want to plow my brown betty?" Peggy asked in a mans voice.

Hank looked at her.

"BWAH!" He shouted. Peggy had Seth MacFarlane's face.

"Peggy! No!"

Seth MacFarlane laughed and grabbed the steering wheel. The truck drove off the road and fell into a very narrow tube.

"Looks like you have a very narrow urethra ,Hank!" Seth MacFarlane shouted. Bobby laughed and expanded rapidly, becoming very fat.

"NOoOoOoO!" hank shouted, as the truck drove down his Urethra towards a bright light. As the truck got closer, the bright light's source became clear. It was a propane tank, which promptly exploded, burning the urethral wall lining and shooting pieces of Dale, Peggy and Hank's Mother at the truck.

Hank awoke with a start. He was very sweaty. It had only been a nightmare. It had been a few days since the summer party explosion, and Hank's only method of coping was t o act like everything was alright. He looked at his clock. It was 7:13 AM. He had to get up for work.

He quickly showered and dressed. He awoke Bobby. He had made a habit of taking bobby everywhere with him, out of fear that bobby would be taking next.

He got himself a cup of coffee and mentally braced himself for the day.

The doorbell rang.

Hank looked at the door, picked up a 9 iron, then carefully opened the door.

It was Lucky and Luanne.

"Uncle Hank, are you okay?" Luanne asked, with a little bit of fear in her voice.

"yes" Hank said, emotionless.

"you know that bottling up your emotions is a serious problem" Lucky said.

"I don't need lectures from you!" Hank shouted angrily.

"Uncle Hank! Calm down" Luanne cried out.

"Stop crying! No ones crying! Everything is okay!" Hank shouted back.

Luanne began to cry louder.

"Get out of my way! I have to go to work! bobby, get over here!"

bobby walked over slowly. Hank grabbed his shoulder and pulled him outside. they both climbed into the truck.

"Uncle Hank! please!" Luanne begged at the window.

"I have to go to work! Everything is fine!" Hank pulled out the drive way and drove away fast, leaving Luanne crying into Lucky's shoulder.

"Everyone keeps crying and freaking out, everything is going to be fine!" Hank said angrily to no one in particular.

"Dad! you're scaring me!" Bobby said.

"Calm down bobby, here , read this propane manual" Hank passed him a propane safety manual.

"That boy ain't right" He said, under his breath.

Hank finally arrived at Strickland propane. He left Bobby in the car. "Don't leave the car" He said.

He began to walk away, then stopped and turned around. "Read more safety pamphlets" He said, passing two more to Bobby.

Enrique was working outside, cleaning propane tanks. He looked up at Hank and then away quickly.

there was two teenagers hanging around in the parking lot. Hank glared at them as he walked inside. They looked like they were from bobby's school.

Inside, everyone seemed to be playing on the computer.

"What the hell is this?" Hank demanded.

"Its Pro-Pain 2! This game is awesome ,the online play is way more updated!" Joe Jack said, without looking away from the screen.

"Pro-pain 2! I loved that game.. wait... wait a minute, you should all be working! Everyone get backed to work!" Hank shouted.

Joe Jack looked at him and shook his head.

"I'm telling Buck!" Hank stomped into the office.

"Hey Hank ,whats the matter old top?" Buck Strickland asked from behind his desk. He had an unlit cigar in his hand that he was playing with.

"Everyone's playing Pro-Pain 2 and not working! This place is falling apart!" Hank shouted angrily.

"Woah Hank, you better calm down, maybe you should have a cigar, on me, and maybe head home" buck Strickland said.

"You can't smoke here! Its dangerous!" Hank shouted back.

"Hank, I think you should take some time off, maybe see a doctor or something" Buck said.

"I'm fine! Everything is fine!" Hank shouted, red in the face. Everything was going wrong, it wasn't him.

Hank stormed out of the office and went outside to help Enrique. At least he wasn't playing video games.

"Enrique! Can you believe everyone in there!" Hank shouted.

"Hey Hank, can you not shout?" Enrique asked timidly, looking away.

"What the hell is that smell?" Hank said, sniffing the air. It was a familiar smell. Instantly, Hank felt sick to his stomach.

"Gas!" Hank shouted. He turned around. The two teenagers from Bobby's school were letting gas out.

"Hey! What do you two think your doing!" Hank shouted at them.

One of them looked up. "These guys in sunglasses paid us 100 bucks to let out all the gas" he said, laughing.

"Its going to be... so... cool" said the other, breathing awkwardly in between words.

"Guys with sunglasses?" Hank asked, becoming incredibly fearful.

They nodded.

"Oh god! buck's lighting up a cigar!" **BOOM.**

The inside of Strickland propane exploded with flames. All the windows broke as a heat wave went over Hank and Enrique.

"Jesus Christ!" Enrique shouted.

Hank ran inside. The whole place was on fire. Joe Jack was rolling on the floor, covered in flames. There was a second explosion. Hank ran outside just as a wave of fire blew past him.

"Enrique! Get in the truck!" He shouted. They both ran to the truck. The Two teenagers began to run, but then they both fell over.

Hank looked for a second. There was a ton of bloody holes in the back of the both of them. Hank looked up. Across the street, three men in black wearing sunglasses were running towards him, all three of them holding automatic weapons. Hank ran and opened the door. He heard bullets zip by.

"Bobby! Get down!" He shouted, starting up the truck. Enrique jumped into the passenger seat.

Hank floored it and drove out of the parking lot as fast as he could. Another explosion happened, this one engulfed all the cars in the parking lot and the two dead teenagers. Hank just missed it.

The three men peppered the back of Hank's truck with bullets. The back window shattered. Hank ducked and continued driving away as fast as he could. He bullets stopped making contact, he was out of their range.

He turned around.

"Bobby! are you alright?" He shouted.

Booby was huddled in the fetal position on the chair. He looked up. He was unharmed.

"Enrique, you alright?" Hank asked, looking to his right.

Enrique was slumped forward against the dash board, his back had several bullet holes in it.

"ENRIQUE!" Hank shouted, prodding Enrique's shoulder.

Enrique was dead.

"Dad! LOOK OUT!" Bobby screamed, pointing forward.

Hank looked forward. He had been driving extremely fast down the road and he had just entered a parking lot. Up ahead, and coming extremely fast, was the entrance to the fox broadcasting station. He hit the brake, but the truck smashed right through the lobby wall and smashed right through the lobby. It crashed through another room and hit a reinforced wall. Hank's airbag exploded in front of him. Everything was black.

* * *

><p>"Dad! Wake up!"<p>

It was bobby, but he sounded really distant.

"Dad!" Bobby screamed.

Hank opened his eyes. He was slumped against the airbag, there was screaming sounds all around. He felt very fuzzy and distant.

"Dad! lets go!" Bobby pulled Hanks shoulder.

Hank looked around.

"What's going on?" He said.

"LET's GO!" Bobby screamed. Hank climbed out of the truck. They ran down the hallway, unsure what direction to go. They were nearly at the end of the hallway when a door opened.

A man with sunglasses walked out. He pointed at Hank and pulled out a taser from his jacket pocket.

Hank, using the adrenaline rush of his life, ran forward and punched the man in the face. The man fell back into the room. Hank lost his balance and fell forward into the room, landing on all fours.

"Dad!" Bobby shouted in surprise.

"What?" Hank said.

"Dad! Look!" Bobby said, pointing inside the room. Hank looked at him, then his hand, then in the direction Bobby was pointing. He looked in the room.

There, tied up on a chair, was Peggy.


	7. Chapter 7

CANCELLED-chapter 7

Hank and Bobby quickly untied Peggy.

"Peggy!, you're alive! what happened to you!" Hank asked with concern.

"Oh, Hank, it was terrible, These terrible people kidnapped me and tied me up here! They made me watch terrible shows and this evil man kept interviewing me about the most pointless things! It was awful!" Peggy shook as she spoke.

"Come on" Hank said, throwing away the ropes, "We're getting out of here"

The man with the tazer stirred.

"Dad! He's getting up!" bobby squealed.

Hank picked up the man's tazer and zapped him with it.

"Lets get out of here!"

The Hill family left the room and ran down the hallway. Hank led the way, carefully checking around each corner. People were shouting things from the lobby.

At the end of a hallway was a door marked **GARAGE**.

"Come on, we can take one of their vans" Hank said.

"What happened to the truck?" Peggy asked.

"I think it might be gone" Hank said. He felt as if a weight dropped in his stomach. He loved that truck.

they snuck over to the garage door. Hank put his fingers to his lips "shhhh" . Peggy and Bobby nodded.

Hank opened the door. There was a handful of black vans parked along the wall and an office at the end. the garage doors were closed.

"I'll grab some keys from the office, you two wait here" Hank said, leading hem behind a pile of tires.

Hank walked quickly over to the office, the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He reached for the doorknob and opened it.

"Whose that!" A man inside said.

The man wearing sunglasses and Hank locked eyes at each other.

There was an emergency button on a desk. They both glanced at it.

Hank shook his head.

The man looked at the switch again, then back at Hank.

A clock ticked in the background.

Hank began to sweat.

the man quickly reached forward for the switch. Hank instantly reacted and tazed him.

"Argh!" The man shouted, and began flailing about the room. His arm reached forward and knocked over a tool box and a computer monitor. He was having a mild seizure from the electrocution. He swung his arms around. Hank ducked and grabbed some keys. He spun around and ducked again as the flailing man swung his arms around again. Hank pushed him out of the way and hit the garage door switch. The garage doors outside the office began to open. The man collided with Hank and nearly knocked him over. Hank tazed him one more time, then ran out of the office. The man continued to flail inside, spittle flying from his mouth.

Hank clicked the tracker on the keys. One of the vans beeped.

"Peggy! Bobby! Get in the Van!"

Peggy and bobby ran towards the Van and got in. Hank went around and opened the drivers side door.

Inside the office, the flailing man spun around and slipped. He fell backwards and turned his head mid-fall. He hit his face against the desk ,breaking his nose. He fell to the floor, but in the last moment he reached forward and hit something on the desk.

Outside, Hank turned on the car ignition just as the alarm went off.

"Hank!" Peggy yelled over the alarm.

Hank ignored her and shifted to drive. He sped forward out of the garage into the parking lot. Several men shouted at him but he drove away onto the street.

The van sped down the street, getting further and further away from the broadcasting station.

"Dad! There's a radio in the car!" Bobby shouted. He turned on the radio.

"This is Alpha team one...(static) We have lost track of target #1 (static)... Target #1 "Hank Hill" is no longer in the broadcast station (Static)... send troops to target #1's home (Static)... "

Hank turned off the radio.

"They don't know that we've escaped" Peggy said.

Hank nodded.

"But they're sending people to are home!" Peggy exclaimed.

Hank nodded.

"Hank! What are we going to do!" Peggy cried out.

"We got to hide, I'll drop you two off at Luanne's, they don't expect you two to live with Lucky, I'll go to Bill's house, I don't think they would bother to check on him" Hank said.

* * *

><p>The Van pulled to a stop in front of Luanne's house.<p>

"They could be watching for me, but you two should be fine here, Lucky has weapons" Hank said.

Peggy hugged and kissed him before getting out of the Van. She ran to the door with Bobby. Luanne cried out when she saw them, but Peggy quickly closed the door.

Hank drove down the street to Bill's house.

He flipped on the radio quick.

"We have (static) 3 men inside Target #1's home... (Static) No sign of "Hank Hill" anywhere, (Static)... stay inside the house... do not leave the home)

Hank flipped off the radio.

He quickly ran into Bills backyard and knocked on the back door.

Bill answered.

"Hank!" Hank covered Bill's house and quickly got inside, closing the door.

"Bill, Its not safe outside, I can't go home right now" Hank said. He walked into the living room and closed all the blinds.

Boomhauer was sitting on the couch (Yo man, ... Hank)

Bill walked into the room, concerned.

"Bill, this may seem crazy, but they're are men after me, I managed to rescue Peggy, I think its fox broadcasting, I think Dale was right!" hank said.

Bill and Boomhauer starred at him.

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy!, there are men out their after me and my family!" Hank said.

"We don't think you're crazy, Hank" Bill said.

"Then why are you looking at me" Hank said.

"We got this letter for you" Bill said, handing Hank a letter off the table.

Hank looked at Bill for a moment,then opened it.

**HANK! I can't tell you who I am, It's too risky... please meet me out at the Arlington cemetery parking lot at 7pm , July 10th.**

It was unsigned.

"July 10th... that's tonight!" Hank exclaimed.

"When did you guys get this!" He asked.

"Two days ago" Bill said quietly, looking at the floor.

"Bill! How could you not give this to me earlier!" Hank shouted.

"You seemed really depressed..but , we gave you the letter eventually!" Bill said awkwardly.

Hank looked at his watch.

"Well, I got to go" Hank said.

"Can we come too!" Bill and Boomhauer asked.

"It might be too dangerous" Hank said.

"You can use us as backup!" Bill pleaded.

"But it could be too risky!" Hank said.

"Come on, Hank!" Bill whined.

Hank sighed.

* * *

><p>It was 7 PM.<p>

Hank drove into the Arlington cemetery with Bill in his passenger seat.

Behind him, Boomhauer followed in his mustang.

they sat in two parking lots, waiting. A black van pulled up beside Hanks.

It flashed its lights twice. Hank did the same. Hank unrolled Bill's window.

The other Van unrolled its drivers window. Hank looked inside.

The man in the driver's seat was heavily bandaged around his face. He wore a hat, sunglasses and was smoking a cigarette.

"DALE!" Hank and Bill exclaimed.

"Shh! Hank! I can't let them know i'm alive" Dale said, glaring at them.

"But I saw you die! The explosion hit you and threw you in the air!" Hank exclaimed.

"I had to fake my death to get them off my track, but now time is running out" He said.

"But... Dale... I could have sworn... you exploded!" Hank said.

"Sorry I couldn't help you fight them, Hank" Dale said.

Dale continued.

"I've been doing research into the Fox network from my bunker, they've lost track of me, but they're going ahead with their plan" Dale said.

"What plan!" Hank demanded.

"They are planning on destroying Arlen through a series of explosions, those propane tanks from the Megalomart 50% off salesold very fast, and the chemical components in them are much more explosive then normal, and will cause a chain reaction" Dale explained.

"The explosions will occur tomorrow at some point in the afternoon, and then the landscape will be remodeled into some sort of town called "Stoolbend"

"That doesn't make sense ,Dale" Hank said.

"It gets worse, Hank" Dale said.

"they are planning to attack Rainy street tonight around midnight, they've created a list of all the major characters, most of which are found on Rainy street, the main target #1 being you, Hank" Dale said, pointing at Hank.

"you've surprised them, they did not expect you to be able to save Kahn and Minh, nor be able to save Bobby or rescue Peggy" He threw away his cigarette and pulled a new one out from the pack. He lit it and took a puff.

"There surprised how emotionless you have been to your mother's death, and how resilient you were to Seth MacFarlane's sex attack"

Hank blushed.

"See, when they captured Peggy, Seth MacFarlane interviewed her to learn your weaknesses, he then made a disguise and attempted to trick you multiple ways, including poisoned food, an attempt to get you to get Urethral surgery, and ultimately, to give you an extremely powerful STD. Seth MacFarlane assumed he could defeat you, which is why he pulled off an attack one night, and when all his strategies did not work, he created the propane explosion at the party, hoping to kill everyone, or at least kill you when you thought Peggy had not ran away from the gas leak, which I ultimately saved you from."

Dale took another puff on his cigarette.

"Aside from your resistances, he did not expect that Lucky would have a firearm on him, which did a lot more damage then you think, If he hadn't been recovering these past few days, he would have surely led an extreme assault on your home. His alternative was to attempt to kill you at work today, which did not succeed" Dale said.

"So... Why does he want to kill me?" Hank asked.

"Because you are the center of events in Arlen Texas, and without you the town will have no resistance point" Dale said.

"So how come they couldn't track me when I escaped?" Hank asked.

"You stole one of their Vans, a very convenient thing, and so they cannot track you in it, their equipment has several flaws" Dale explained.

"So... now what happens?" Hank asked.

Somewhere in the distance, he heard a helicopter.

"Well, we have to get everyone to gethere at this location" Dale handed Bill a map with an X on it "And break into the Fox network storage structure outside of town, and then escape with their vehicles"

Hank looked at the map.

"Dale ,that's crazy!, there's no way we could escape"

"If we take their vehicles and get far away from Texas, they won't be able to come after us. We will have to move very far away and act out of character for at least a few years t remain untrackable"

Hank looked at the map. The helicopter sound became louder.

"Hank, that van can fit alot of people, I need you to get Kaghn and Minh, Boby, Peggy, Luanne, Lucky, Bill and Boomhauer and meet me at the X, I will get my family and John Redcorn"

bill looked out the window.

"Dale, that Helicopter seems to be headed our way" bill said, worried.

"No way , Bill, we're all inside their Van's, they can't track us." Dale said.

"Boomhauer's not, Boomhauer's in his mustang" bill said. Hank and Dale looked at each other.

"Boomhauer!" Hank shouted. He looked over and unrolled his window.

"Boomhauer! Run!" Hank shouted.

boomhauer looked at him, then turned on his mustang and sped into reverse. He spun around in the parking lot and switch to forward.

"Hank, NO! Get BOomhauer into the Van!" Dale cried.

"BoomahueR!" Bill cried out, beginning to get teary eyed from fear.

"Boomhauer! Come back! Get in the van!" Hank shouted out the window.

Boomhauer was already driving away down the parking lot, he could not hear Hank. The Helicopter flew right over top, ignoring the vans.

"BOOMHAUER!" Hank, Bill and Dale cried out.

For a second, Boomhauer's mustang looked all right. The Helicopter flew by it. Then there was a sudden whistling noise for a split second. And Boomhauer's mustang exploded into flames, with Boomhauer inside.

"NO!" Hank cried out. Dale revesred out of the parking lot.

"Hank! Meet me tonight at the X! Don't be late, this is are last chance!"

He drove away, Leaving Bill and Hank starring at the remains of Boomahuers burning mustang.


	8. Chapter 8

CANCELLED- chapter 8.

-I didn't update for a while because I lost interest. It turned out 4 people or so were reading this so I guess I should probably update it-

Hank drove the black van to the Arlen park public restrooms. It was late at night. Stuffed into the Van with him was his son and Wife, Luanne and Lucky, Kahn, Minh and Connie and a smelly depressed Bill.

"Almost there" Hank said quietly.

He pulled into the parking lot. A few minutes passed. Hank began to sweat. His sweat got caught up around his glasses.

"Can you open the window? Bill Dauterive smells like dead redneck" Kahn said angrily.

"No!" hank said. He looked in the mirror. A black Van pulled into the parking lot and moved beside them.

Hank began to sweat even more.

What if Dale had been caught picking up his family?

What if Fox knew about the meeting?

What if Seth MacFarlane was inside the van?

The Van beside them flashed its headlights twice.

Hank flashed his lights twice.

The window rolled down.

It was Dale and Nancy sitting in the front seat.

"Hank!" Dale called out.

"Dale!" Hank replied.

Hank got out of the van.

"You got everyone?" Dale asked.

Hank knodded.

"Good"

"Hey Rednecks! Can we get out now!" Kahn called.

Dale nodded. The Van door slid open and everyone poured out.

"So why are we here? Whats the point of this?" Kahn demanded angrily.

"I was having a nice sleep before Hank showed up" Lucky added in a neutral tone of voice.

"Well... its sort of hard to explain" Hank began.

"Hank, let me explain it" Dale said.

A man climbed out of the van.

"This is Angry Pat" Dale said.

"Hi" Said Angry Pat.

"Anyways, As you may or may not know, Seth MacFarlane is trying to take over and destroy Arlen to create space for something terrible, and has been attacking minor characters, locations and is slowly building up for an ultimate attack on Hank Hill. Tonight, he will be personally attacking each home on Rainey Street, which he will find is all empty of plot significant characters."

Everyone stared in disbelief at Dale.

Hank tried giving an expression that said "I know it's crazy, but he's right"

Dale continued "So my plan is to escape Arlen tomorrow early morning and flee to all different parts of North America, and maybe even Canada, anywhere where the location is out of character so to stop Seth MacFarlane from finding us"

Everyone looked around nervously. This seemed pretty radical.

"So we just going to drive to Canada all cramped inside these little Vans?" Kahn asked angrily.

"No" Dale said, lighting a cigarette.

He blew out a buff of smoke. "We're going to hit the Fox Broadcasting community Garage, where they keep a variety of vehicles that should keep us undetected during our escape"

"We're just going to walk in and steal some cars?" Kahn asked in disbelief.

"This seems like it could go wrong in a lot of ways, we're going to need something to fight them with" Lucky said.

"I got that covered, Angry Pat, show em" Dale said.

Angry Pat grinned as he pulled out a large trunk. He opened the lid. Inside the trunk we're several high caliber rifles, assault rifles, shot guns and pistols.

Lucky and Dale grinned. Hank and Bill looked at each other uncomfortably.

Kahn reached in and pulled out a pistol.

"Lets shoot em up" He said, uncharacteristically.

* * *

><p>Bland Bob the night guard walked through the Fox vehicle storage parking lot. It looked like it would be a beautiful morning in a few hours.<p>

He whistled a tune as he walked.

In the distance, he heard a loud squealing sound. He looked. Two Black Vans drove straight at the fence.

"Holy SH-! " He yelled, jumping to the side as the first Van smashed right through the fence.

The brakes in both vans made a loud noise as they both screeched to a halt.

Bland Bob grabbed his walkie-Talkie, "CODE NINE, CODE NINE, INTRUDERS AT THE COMMUNAL GARAGE , SEND REINFORCEMENTS- ARGHHH!"

His whole body began to convulse. His face began to bubble and reform into Seth MacFarlane's face.

The two Vans opened. Hank , Bill , Lucky and Kahn jumped out of the first one. Dale, John Redcorn and Angry Pat climbed out of the other.

"He's ripping off the matrix!" Dale yelled, Shooting at Bland Bob. All seven men turned and fired, blowing away Bland Bob mid transformation.

"Did we kill him?" Bill asked.

"No, He might be aware of us though, come on , we have to hurry!" Dale shouted. They ran to the maintenance building. Lucky shot down the door with his shot gun.

they rushed the room. One man was there, dressed in black , with black sunglasses. Dale and Angry Pat blew him away just as he reached for his gun.

"Not Today!" Dale shouted.

Bill grabbed the Key bin.

"Which Keys do we take!" Bill screamed. The 7 men looked inside the bin. Each Key had a tag attached. They all smiled.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, A convoy of black vehicles was driving down the road, escaping Arlen.<p>

In the lead was Hank, in a huge Big Rig, with Peggy and Bobby inside with him. Dale followed in the reformatted Dead Bug Van. He sat on the roof with a sniper Rifle in his hand, as John Redcorn drove.

Kahn, Minh and Conie all sat in a large Hummer, following Dale's Van. Trailing them was Lucky and Luanne in a Big Black Pickup Truck, Angry Pat in a generic sports car.

In the back was Bill, driving a fully armored and suited up KILLDOZER.

"I'M the BILLDOZER!" Bill said into the radio.

"I hear you Bill" Hank replied.

"Shut up Redneck" Kahn said.

"Well, I guess we made it" Hank said happily. They were going to escape Arlen all together.

Dales Dead bug Van drove up beside Hank. The road was suspiciously empty.

"Hank, we ain't through this yet" Dale said.

"What do you mean?" Hank asked.

"Look ahead" Dale said.

Up ahead in the distance, was a roadblock of Fox News Broadcast Vans.

"They're ready for us"


	9. Chapter 9

CANCELLED... CHAPTER 9

-Some bullshit before the story-

I kept getting messages from people saying they liked the story for some reason and wanted me to finish it, so I'm sorry, but I had a lot on my plate and all this stuff and...uh... well actually school started and then Skyrim came out.

anyways, Here's the next chapter, it'll probably be a long one. I'll try not to let the quality decline immensely.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Hank tensely gripped the steering wheel.

The roadblock drew closer and closer.

"Uncle Hank, I'm scared!" Luanne cried out through the radio.

"everyone stay calm, we can do this" Hank said.

The Fox News vans had a solid line blocking the road. They didn't intend to move.

"Hank, they're not moving" Peggy whispered.

Hank sped up.

"Hank, They're not moving!" Peggy shouted.

"Dad! What are you doing!" Bobby screamed.

The convoy got closer and closer.

They were seconds away.

They would collide in an instant.

"NOW!" Hank shouted into the radio.

He steered the Big Rig to the side as the KILLDOZER sped by, taking the lead. Bill smashed through the Fox News vans, sending them flying out of the way.

The convoy drove through the broken roadblock.

They were clear.

"We made it!, god damn it, we made it!" Hank shouted in the radio. He heard cheering as every vehicle spoke into their radios at once, each surviving character from Rainey street cheered.

They were going to make it.

They were free.

"We're free" Hank said to his family, a tear in his eye.

* * *

><p>"Sir, they've broken through the road block" A man in a black suit said.<p>

"Idiots"

"What do you want us to do? Do we let them go?" The man in the black suit asked.

"I'm going in"

Seth MacFarlane chuckled.

* * *

><p>The convoy continued down the country road.<p>

Fifteen minutes away from the roadblock. They were making it.

Kahn's hummer drove up in front beside the Big rig. Bobby and connie made faces at each other through the car windows, laughing at each other.

Hank felt so happy he didn't even feel disappointment from his son's silly actions.

"Hank, this is Dale, do you copy?"

Hank picked up his speaker, "I copy, Dale, what is it?"

"We're being followed"

Hank looked at the car mirror.

"I don't see anything other than us"

"There's a helicopter coming after us" Dale replied.

"Helicopter..?" Hank asked.

Peggy looked at him, puzzled.

"It's off in the distance, but its coming our way, I'm sure of it" Dale replied.

"Peggy, do you see a helicopter out there?" Hank asked his wife.

Peggy looked out the window.

"I think I do, I don't know, I'm sure Dale's just being paranoid, they would have came after us by now" Peggy said.

In the distance was a small black helicopter.

Hank focused on driving the truck.

Outside, on the Dale's Dead Bug van, Dale loaded his sniper rifle while keeping an eye out on the helicopter.

Inside the generic sports car, Pat the mercenary lit up a cigarette while driving. He wasn't really sure what his purpose with this group of people was.

He did not really fit in with any of them, he had very little to say, and very little to his character. He didn't even remember how he got to this point.

He messed around with his rear view mirror and wondered if FOX would be after him.

Technically, he wasn't even part of this group of characters. Softly, in the distance, he heard the sound of helicopter blades.

The crazy man who hired him was reloading a sniper rifle. Pat wondered why he was still sitting on top of the Dead Bug Van.

Then the crazy man did something unexpected, and fired the sniper rifle into the distance.

"What the hell?" Pat asked out loud.

The radio crackled "Dale, what are you shooting at?" someone shouted. Henry or Hank or whats his face shouted.

Pat wasn't sure who.

A moment later, bullets shredded through the roof of the sports cars, shattering the back window and tearing up the seats.

Pat was riddled with bullets, blood splattered across the front windshield. His final action was to involuntarily slam his foot on the gas pedal as he lost bowel and bladder control.

Dale shot again at the Helicopter, which had gotten incredibly close to the convoy in a matter of seconds. A man in black was holding a large machine gun and opening fire on the convoy.

He had the helicopter gunner right in his sights when the sports car rear ended the Dead Bug Van, knocking Dale off his balance. The Van swerved as the sports car accelarated off the road and crashed into a large rock, somehow exploding.

Dale managed to grab onto the roof at the last moment before falling off, but his sniper rifle was gone.

The radio channel quickly filled up with screams and shouts.

"What's going on! Whats happening out there!" Hank shouted into the speaker, but his questions was unheard through the panicked shouts.

The convoy lost its formation as everyone sped up to get away from the helicopter.

The gunner shot at the Dead Bug Van, piercing holes through the roof, but not hitting Dale.

Then he changed targets, hitting the pickup truck.

"Lucky! Do something!" Luanne screamed as bullets hit the back pickup and a few smashed through the roof.

Lucky twisted the steering wheel, trying to dodge the bullets. Some of them pierced through the hood of the truck, sending out steam and smoke that blocked Lucky's view.

"I can't see!" He shouted , hitting the gas while randomly steering the truck.

the pickup truck drove off the road. A stray bullet hit the radio, breaking it.

Lucky managed to see clearly for a moment just to see a large rock up ahead. He hit the brakes but still collided with the rock.

"Hank! Luanne's been knocked off the road! HANK!" Peggy screamed over top of Bobby crying in the backseat.

"Shut up Peggy, I'm trying to concentrate!" Hank shouted.

Peggy grabbed the mic for the radio and shouted " Luanne! Lucky! Do you hear me! Are you still alive!"

There was no reply from either of them.

The helicopter gunner focused his fire onto the armored bulldozer next, which had slightly fallen behind the rest of the convoy.

Bill squealed like a little girl as bullets ricochet off the armored KILLDOZER. They sounded like hale from inside the armored hull.

"Don't you try to kill me! You can't stop the BILLDOZER!" Bill shouted at the helicopter.

The gunner could not pierce through the armored bulldozer.

"Sir, the bulldozer's too strong!" the gunner shouted to the other man sitting in the helicopter.

"You Fool! Take out the Big Rig!" The other man ordered.

The helicopter accelerated, matching the Big Rigs speed. The gunner took aim.

Dale finally managed to climb back onto the roof of the Dale's Dead Bug Van. He looked ahead and saw the helicopter. the gunner was aiming at Hank.

"No! Not Hank!" Dale shouted. the reached for his sniper rifle, but it was way down the road, unreachable. Dale remembered the handgun around his ankle. He pulled it out and shot wildly at the gunner just as the gunner opened fire at the Big Rig.

bullets pierced through the cabin roof.

"Dad!" Bobby screamed, covering his head with his hands as bullets shredded holes through the ceiling.

"Bobby! Peggy screamed back. Then the bullets stopped. The gunner fell from the helicopter, taking the machine gun with him, with multiple bullet holes in his gut.

Dale smiled, his handgun out of ammo.

Peggy hugged Bobby.

"He's alright , Hank!" She shouted.

Hank smiled. he reached for the radio mic "Alright, we gotta get out of here fast, there's gotta be some way to take down this helicopter!"

* * *

><p>Inside the helicopter...<p>

"Well, you know what they say, if you want the job done right..." Seth MacFarlane stood up and looked through the open door at the convoy.

"Do it yourself!" He jumped out of the helicopter and landed on top of Kahn's Hummer.

"What the hell! get off my car!" Kahn shouted, looking up.

"Who stupid enough to jump from helicopter?" Minh asked.

Seth MacFarlane wasted no time. He punched the roof of the car and ripped out a large strip from the roof.

"Get off my car!" Kahn shouted, looking up at Seth.

Seth MacFarlane merely smiled, and then jabbed the strip of the car through the windshield, impaling and killing Minh.

"MINH! NO!, YOU REDNECK!" Kahn shouted. He grabbed the handgun sitting on the dash and opened fire at Seth. He dodged them with ease and laughed, before ripping out another strip of the roof.

"Connie! Jump into the Big rig!" Hank's voice ordered through the radio.

Connie looked out the window to see the Big rig passenger door open, with Bobby waving at her to get on.

She looked back at her Dad, who continued to shoot wildly at Seth MacFarlane.

She took a deep breathe, and opened the hummer door.

Wind whipped her face and almost made her lose balance.

"JUMP!" Bobby shouted.

Connie jumped forward, reaching out for Bobby's hand just as Seth MacFarlane impaled Kahn.

Bobby grabbed her, but lost balance.

before he fell out, Peggy pulled them both in, just as Kahn's hummer lost control and drove off the road, flipping over and exploding.

"Did we get him! Where's Seth!" Hank shouted into the radio.

"HAANNNNNNNK! HE'S ON THE BIG RIG!" Bill screamed through the radio.

All four big rig passengers looked up to see Seth MacFarlane rip out a piece of the roof.

He smiled down at them, then looked away.

Dale pointed his handgun at the monster on the big rig and shot, but the gun only clicked. No ammo.

Seth MacFarlane threw the roof strip of the big rig like a spear.

Dale closed his eyes and looked away, expecting the feeling of impalement.

It did not come.

Inside the van, Nancy screamed as the strip of metal smashed through the windshield and impaled John Redcorn.

His last words were "augh".

"John Redcorn! No!" Nancy screamed, wrapping her arms around the dead Indian.

"The steering wheel!" Joseph shouted, reaching forward and trying to take some control. He could not, and the Dead Bug Van took a sharp turn and flipped over, sending Dale flying.

Seth MacFarlane laughed, and turned his focus to the big rig.

"He's got Dale! Dale's gone!" Bill sobbed through the radio.

Hank couldn't quite understand him.

"repeat!" Hank shouted back.

"LOOK OUT!"

Two hands smashed through the windshield and grabbed Hank, pulling him out onto the hood of the big rig.

Seth MacFarlane stood there, looking down on Hank.

"You've been a difficult one to deal with" He said with a sneer on his face.

"But I will dominate animation" He said.

"NO!" Hank shouted, kicking Seth MacFarlane in the testicles.

"Get him Dad!" Bobby shouted from inside the truck. Peggy had quickly grabbed the wheel, steering the truck.

Hank climbed to his feet and received a heavy dose of punches to the face and gut.

He put his arms up to guard himself, but Seth MacFarlane did not back down.

"Gotta ... get a... punch in" Hank thought to himself. He saw an opportunity, and delivered his own series of raw fists to Seth MacFarlane.

The two men battled it out with their fists on the hood of the truck.

Hank managed to get a lucky shot to the side of his face, knocking him down.

Seth MacFarlane tried getting up, but Hank pinned him down and began beaten his face in.

"I'M. GOING. TO. KICK. YOUR. ASS!" Hank shouted, turning Seth MacFarlane's face into pulp.

But after each blow was delivered, the bruising would heal instantly. Seth MacFarlanes face constantly rehealed itself.

"Why won't you die!" Hank screamed.

Seth MacFarlane merely laughed. His teeth would be knocked out, but then a new tooth would replace which ever was lost.

He then poked Hank in the eyes.

Hank lost his hold on him, and Seth MacFarlane quickly pushed him off and got up.

He was on his knees, Seth MacFarlane had him in a bad spot. He saw Peggy, Bobby and Connie inside the truck, each with a panic stricken expression. And a large rifle.

"Bobby! shoot him!"

"SHOOT WHO?" Bobby screamed.

"Seth MacFarlane!" Hank screamed. Then he looked up. And he saw himself standing over him, looking down on him.

"Son, shoot him!" The other Hank ordered.

"NO!" Hank yelled, jumping to his feet.

The two Hanks fought it out. Peggy, Bobby and Connie quickly lost any chance of remembering which Hank was which. It was as if Seth MacFarlane had weakened himself to blend in easier. Both Hanks became bruised up pretty fast. Seth MacFarlane Hank would not heal himself. It was impossible to tell. Both Hanks had lost their glasses in the fight. Both Hank's had broken noses. Even Bill couldn't tell who was his friend and who was the impostor.

One Hank kicked the other in the ass. Unharmed, the other hank delivered a knock down punch, sending the Hank to the hood of the truck.

"Bobby, Son, shoot him!" The dominant Hank ordered.

"No son, its me! Don't do it!" The knocked down Hank cried out.

Bobby held up the rifle and aimed, his eyes wide with fear.

"Shoot him!" Both Hanks shouted, pointing at each other.

Bobby pulled the trigger.

The rifle shot.

It hit the dominant Hank in the face, blasting apart his skull and sending brain matter and blood everywhere. The decapitated dominant Hank fell backwards off the hood of the truck.

"Bobby! You did it! How did you know?" The surviving Hank shouted.

"My Dad has diminished glutes! I knew you were the real one when you kicked him and it did nothing!" Bobby shouted happily.

Hank blushed. "Well... good on you... son" He said embarrassed.

"Hank! Get into the truck!" Peggy demanded.

Hank crawled his way into the truck, but something grabbed his legs.

"OH GOD WHAT IS THAT!" Bobby and Connie screamed.

Hank turned around. A headless body with a tucked in white T-shirt and blue jeans had grabbed Hanks leg. It was climbing onto the hood!

Hank tried kicking at it "GET IT OFF ME!" He shouted.

"I WILL HAVE YOU!" An ethereal voice shouted.

Seth MacFarlane face appeared on the white shirt of the headless fake Hank.

"I WILL HAVE YOU!"

Hank Kicked at it but couldn't get it off.

Bobby reloaded the rifle and shot at its arm, blasting off its hand and grip on Hank.

"I WILL HAVE YOU!" The shirt shouted one more time, before Peggy grabbed Hank's hand and hit the brakes.

Inertia sent the headless Hank flying forward. Hank almost went with it, but Peggy managed to hold onto him. He climbed into the truck.

"Lets end this" Peggy said, hitting the gas pedal and speeding towards the headless Hank with Seth MacFarlane face shirt.

It screamed at them as the truck hit it, splattering it on the front and running over what remained solid.

Hank and Peggy smiled at each other. They had done it.

They had stopped it.

Or so they though, until they heard on the radio "HANK! PEGGY! HELP ME! IT'S TRYING TO... ARGH... NO!" Bill screamed through the radio.

"Bill! Whats wrong!" Hank shouted.

"HE'S... HE'S TRYING TO TAKE OVER MY BODY! I CAN'T FIGHT IT! HELP ME HANK!" Bills voice became very disjointed.

Hank looked through the side mirror to see Bill flailing around inside the KILLDOZER, his movements unnatural as he tried to fight possession. And he was losing.

"This body is ... weak... but it will do... for now" a sinister voice came through the radio.

"He's possessing Bill!" Hank shouted.

"We've got another problem , look!" Peggy pointed forward.

The four of them looked down the road.

A large truck, blocking the entire road, was headed in their direction. It was much larger than the Big Rig, and on the front was a picture of a face.

A cartoon African American, with short black hair, a black mustache, was smiling at the Hill's as the truck got closer and closer.

"I SHALL HAVE YOUR TIMESLOT!" The sinister voice repeated through the radio.

"Hank! We can't do anything! We're trapped!" Peggy screamed, as the oncoming truck raced towards them and the KILLDOZER followed closely behind.

Hank looked around for a solution. He could not see one. They were going to die.

"Now... I'm not much for emotional stuff, but I... I just want you all to know...-" The radio cut him, "THIS IS BILL! I'VE RETAKEN CONTROL AND I'M STOPPING THIS NOW! HANK, YOU WERE A GOOD FRIEND, PEGGY, I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU, I'M THE BILLDOZER!"

"BILL! What are you doing! NO! BILL!" Hank shouted back to the radio, but bill had turned his off, creating radio silence for the first time in the convoy.

The KILLDOZER drove alongside them.

Bill flipped a switch inside the KILLDOZER, titled "BOOST"

Nitrous Oxide sent the KILLDOZER into overdrive, as it sped forward to meet the oncoming truck.

"I'M THE BILLDOZER!" Bill shouted, just as Seth MacFarlane returned to retake Bill's body.

The KILLDOZER sped forward and collided with the oncoming truck, creating a massive explosion, and destroying both vehicles.

Peggy steered the big rig of the road to get out of the way as the air heated up from the fiery destruction.

A shock wave erupted from the collision, hitting the Big Rig.

The side of it was lifted up, then it gained air.

Hank felt himself floating in the air as the world seemed to slow down. The contents of the truck flew by him in slow motion. He saw Bobby and Connie hug, Peggy reaching out for him with terror in her eyes. He saw outside the truck, an empty road and an empty wasteland and debris and fire fly by him.

Then the truck hit the ground and rolled. He was flung along with it.

He could see nothing. He felt pain everywhere. Bruises, lacerations, bleeding, broken bones.

He found himself face down in the dirt.

Hank looked up. He had been flung through the shattered windshield. Glass was everywhere. The big rig had stopped rolling, and was on its side behind him.

He twisted his head to see, but Peggy, Bobby and Connie were nowhere to be seen. The bits of glass that had stayed on the windshield had blood. There was speckles of blood in the sand. It hurt Hank to look backwards.

He tried to get up, but it hurt to much. He could only reach forward with his right arm, which hurt, but was not broken.

His other limbs were not so lucky.

"...Peg... Peggy?" He called out, but his throat hurt too much.

It was too hot outside. He tried to drag himself along, but it was too hot.

The sun reflected off a piece of glass in front of him. It shone into his eyes and hurt,

He heard a voice inside his head.

"I have your time"

END

* * *

><p>Some bullshit shameless self advertisement:<p>

Hi, if you like my stories for some reason, then check out my original stuff.

Copy paste this if you like really short stories about drunk women getting into gunfights with meth whores/Tapout Bro's and rapists.

Fictionpress .com/u/797773/HyenaAA

Copy Paste this if you want to see what happens when I write a short story. Features Hipsters and punks running away from a giant Pill Bug monster. (I'll be uploading chapters every few days, for real this time!)

booksie .com/science_fiction/novel/hyenaaa/giant-monster-pillbug

Or message me for links.


End file.
